InterLycanthropy
by ShadowDraconous
Summary: Ranma & Brittany pairing What would happen if Ranma wasn't Genma's son and was actually Talbain's? And if he then met up with the Gold Diggers crew? Rated mostly for language and situations to come. Revised. Formatting may be messed up due to ffnet
1. Who's yer daddy

Original: 1-27-04  
Revised: 4-19-04  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Gold Diggers and I have no money. So would those   
two black sedans please get out from in front of my house?   
  
Set after failed wedding in Ranma timeline. Haven't read Gold Diggers but I have a   
general idea of what happens for the most part from reading other's fics. In this one, she   
has not met Stripe. I don't' care if it messes up the timeline. It's my story.   
  
Interlycanthropy   
  
~~ Two weeks after the failed wedding ceremony~~   
  
Twas the night before school   
And all through the house   
Not a creature was stirring   
Not even a Mousse   
  
"RANMA NO BAKA"   
  
With the exception of a violent macho tomboy.   
  
*Splash*   
  
"Whatcha do that for?!?!"   
  
And a certain aqua-transexual.   
  
"Why'd you come in so late? I bet you were out with that Chinese slut Shampoo."   
  
"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON YOUR FIANCE!!"   
  
… and one demon-headed crybaby   
  
"Oh whoa is me, to born an ungrateful son that would cheat on his fiancé. To make up for   
this you should marry her immediately."   
  
"Quite right Saotome, I'll go call a priest."   
  
…. Errr and a overweight idiotic child abusing panda…   
  
"Oh my. That's not very appropriate Ranma-kun"   
  
And one angel in disguise.   
  
"SWEETO"   
  
*Punt*   
  
and one…. Oh forget it.   
  
"I didn't do nothin. I was late cause that a certain tomboy punted me to Juuban after   
school!"   
  
"Yeah right, you expect me to believe a pervert like you?"   
  
"You'd think after I killed a God for you that you'd at least give me the benefit of a   
doubt and trust me some time."   
  
"Killed a God, yeah right, that was just some baka on a power trip. I could've beaten him   
easily. And why would I trust you? You're nothing but a womanizing pervert that lies,   
cheats, and steals. I'll never trust you and I wish I never met you."   
  
Since the wedding Akane has only gotten worse than before. Now he'd get free air fare   
just for looking at her. Ranma had only been staying there to try and salvage what was   
left of this relationship, but this was the last straw.   
  
Everyone was surprised to see a bonfire erupt over Ranma-chan as her fury came forth,   
swirling in bright red swirls like a cyclone and reaching higher than the roof of the dojo.   
  
'Uh oh, I think I went to far.' Was the thought that suddenly came into Akane's head.   
  
"So, you wish you never met me? Can't trust me? Well fine, I've had it. I've been putting   
up with you for two years saving your ass cause you think you're a true martial artist but   
can't even beat Kuno anymore. You broke the engagement last time but guess what, this   
time it's my turn!"   
  
Akane's face began to pale   
  
"Tendo Akane, I am no longer your fiancé and will never be again. I hereby will never   
darken your door again as you seem to want it that way."   
  
As Ranma ascended the stairs to get his things Akane started to cry as she fell to her   
knees and stared at her hands in her lap.   
  
'What have I done.' Was the only thought going through her mind right now.   
  
"Waaaaaaah, the schools will never be joined!"   
  
Genma followed Ranma up the stairs to escape from getting drenched and try to beat I   
mean talk some sense in his son.   
  
"Boy where do you think you're going? Go down there right now and apologize to your   
fiancé!"   
  
"NO, never again shall I be that tomboy's fiancé. If you want the schools joined so badly,   
you do it!"   
  
As Ranma finished packing and shouldered his bag Genma blocked the door and got into   
a defensive stance.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you leave boy."   
  
"You can't stop me."   
  
As Ranma tried to push past his father he was attacked by said idiot.   
  
*BAM*   
  
But that didn't really matter to the Godslayer as one hit sent Genma down the stairs in a   
crumbled heap.   
  
As he reached the bottom of the stairs Genma slowly got to his feet and faced Ranma's   
retreating back.   
  
"You leave me no choice boy, if I have to unseal the Yama-sen-ken to keep you here,   
then so be it."   
  
"Stop right there you bastard" came a new voice.   
  
Ranma was a little shocked to hear this from a voice he recognized, the voice of his   
mother.   
  
"No-chan, when did you get here?" asked a sweating soon to be panda.   
  
"Don't call me that, I've been here since that violent maniac hit my son for no reason.   
And I see now that it's a good thing I have been. I think it's time to end this little charade   
Genma."   
  
Ranma was curious as to why Genma started to sweat like crazy.   
  
"Now now, lets not be hasty."   
  
"No, I refuse to stand by and watch you abuse my son any longer. I know we had an   
agreement that by using your name and living in your house that he would be your heir,   
but you have taken that and run with it. I haven't seen my son for over 6 years because you   
took   
him away and abused him in the name of your art."   
  
"What's this about mom?"   
  
"Ranma, Genma is not your father."   
  
"…."   
  
As Ranma tossed this around in his head he thought back to all the abuse and psycho training   
he's endured thanks to this man. He looks at the man he called pops for his whole life and   
suddenly got a wicked smile. Not the usual smirk that he gives his opponents, but a rather….   
Evil smile.   
  
"You've had this comin panda. It's time I showed you a new technique I've been   
working on."   
  
Genma starts to back away from the boy that slew a god.   
  
"Mommy"   
  
Ranma drags him back out to the backyard where the Tendo family still remained.   
  
"Guess what Soun, you're family gets to keep its honor. It seems that this bastard isn't   
even my father."   
  
Several gasps were heard from the girls as Ranma uses this time to toss Genma into the   
air.   
  
"Katchu-tenshin-amigurikan revised: Body Slide"   
  
He then disappeared and with a sick sound Genma's body suddenly become one huge twisted   
bruise. The Tendo's all stood there with their mouths wide open in shock. As Ranma   
came back into view.   
  
"Hehe, I'm finally free. I'm not a Saotome. I don't have to put up with that bastard's crap   
anymore."   
  
"The schools must be joined!" said tweedle dummer.   
  
"WRONG! I'm not a Saotome, so his promise to you means nothing to me. I don't have   
to marry a Tendo, a Kuonji, or a Daijoku. You should be happy ya know. This way there   
is no loss of honor on either side. There was never an heir for that fat arse panda in the   
first place. Mom, lets go."   
  
And with that Ranma and Nadoka left the Tendo dojo to get her belongings from the   
Saotome home so they can start their new life.   
  
"By the way…. mom?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What is our last name?"   
  
"Talbain"   
  
As they packed their things, Ranma found out that his mom was in fact very wealthy and   
that they were going to move to America. But before they left she stopped him.   
  
"Son, there's a few more things that you should know about your heritage and why we   
went into hiding. About 4 months before you were born there was a group of werewolves   
that one day met a group of werecheetahs. They decided to live together despite previous   
hostilities in peace. Until one day while hunting, a werewolf overheard that a plan from a   
couple of its group to wipe out all of the werecheetahs was being put in to action right   
then. Now this werewolf happened to like the werecheetahs and was friends with a few.   
he ran to warn them, but by the time he got word to their leader, he was too late. The   
other werewolves were already slaughtering families in their sleep. He met up with his   
wife and tried in vain to stop them until he was finally taken down. His wife dashed as far and   
as fast as her legs would take her. She knew she had to go into hiding and fled to Japan   
where she met a wandering martial artist. He took care of her wounds and they talked. She   
told him that she needed a place to hide and he said that he needed an heir to his martial   
arts. So they made a deal. She would use his name and her son would be his heir."   
  
She paused to let this sink in. "Do you know who this is about son?"   
  
"Not a clue." The house then shook from a massive face fault.   
  
As she got up she wondered again just how much of a worthless man that panda really is.   
  
"The werewolf was your father, and you were the child."   
  
"But I ain't no werewolf. I don't change at a full moon or anything."   
  
"I had your abilities sealed so no one would suspect and you could live a normal life."   
  
She then handed him a vile of a green liquid. "Drink this and you will be your true self after a   
about month."   
  
Ranma thought about this, his life has been in chaos as long as he could remember. He's seen   
all kinds of creatures from minotaur to youkai and just found out that he was really a   
werewolf.   
  
'Feh, not the weirdest thing I've seen.'  
  
With that he drank.   
  
~~~~~~ A few weeks later in Atlanta, Georgia ~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Brittany "Cheetah" Diggers, the adventurer, lycanthrope, and all around hottie was   
sunbathing in human form when she noticed that next door there was a moving van. This   
normally wouldn't have sparked her curiosity, but there was a pigtailed boy overseeing   
the moving of some of the furniture that got her interest.   
  
'Mmmmm beefy. I'll just have to go meet the neighbors'   
  
With this thought she approached the unsuspecting young lad while clad in a very small   
cheetah skinned bikini. As he sensed her he turned around and froze as he noticed that the   
most beautiful girl he had ever seen was headed his way. She noticed the freeze and   
decided to tease him a little by changing her walk to a sexy gait. As she got near he tried   
to look at anything but her and settled for the ground as he started to blush.   
  
"Hi, I see you're our new neighbor, my name's Brittany, but you can call me Cheetah."   
  
"Um, hi. My name's Ranma, Ranma Talbain. Nice to meet you."   
  
"So do you always turn that shade of red when you meet a new girl?" came a   
mischievous reply.   
  
"Ano…. Around pretty ones….." Now it's her turn to blush as he realizes what he just   
said and blushed harder than before and stiffens when he remembers what would happen if a   
certain tomboy back home had heard that.   
  
"Um I.. I mean uh……" 'Oh shit I'm gonna die.' He thinks as he turns around hoping to   
make the mallet hurt less.   
  
She mistakes this action for one of shyness instead of fear of getting brained and decides   
to have a little more fun.   
  
"Keep that up and I just may have to have a little fun with you cutie." She whispers in his   
ear while leaning up against his backside and wrapping her arms around him.   
  
Surprise was not enough to keep his face from going atomic purple now as his mind goes into   
la-la-land. With that done she heads back into her house to watch from a window.   
  
After a few minutes he finally calms down enough to think straight.   
  
'Wow, I think I'm gonna like it here if she's my neighbor.'   
  
He looks at the movers and notices them having trouble getting a grand piano off of the   
truck. He runs to them yelling, "I got it." To which he receives a "yeah right" look. His   
only reply was lifting the entire thing and carrying it in the house. Two movers and one   
teenage werecheetah could only stare in astonishment as their jaws are on the floor.   
  
"Hey Brit, you waiting for flies to enter or what?" Came Brianna's sarcastic taunt.   
  
"Boy… piano… boy…. Lift ….. boy….. "   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"MMMMMM BEEFY!"   
  
  
  
  
** Author's Note **   
not sure on spelling on some things.   
and what is the name of the third fiance?   
i remember that it was revealed in the one   
about martial arts food delivery, but i can't   
find that one... i think i lost it.   
  
i do think that ranma is a genius, its just   
that he's so used to hiding it, that it will   
take a while for it to come out in the open.   
  
my cuz was supposed to preread this, but it has   
been a week and i still haven't heard from him.   
  
This is my first fic and a few may be out of character   
a little. hopefully my writing style will get better.   
  
this thing has been givin me hassles about uploading   
with the format i want it in, it keeps trying to put   
a space between each line i have. i think i got it fixed tho.   
  
be sure to read and review.  
  
Rudy 4/23/2004 


	2. Here's Ranma

Original: 2-18-04  
Revised: 4-19-04  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Gold Diggers and I have no money so suing me   
would do no good.  
  
InterLycanthropy  
  
Chapter1   
  
As Brianna comes into the room she sees Brittany just sitting there with her jaw hanging open   
while staring out the window.  
  
"Hey Brit, you waiting for flies to enter or what?"  
  
"Boy… piano… boy…. Lift ….. boy….. "   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"MMMMMM BEEFY!"   
  
Brianna could tell by the glazed eyes and drool that she wasn't going to get anymore   
information out of her sister and decided to see what she was looking at.   
  
"Ok, I admit the mover is a little cute, but if he gets that reaction out of you, you must be   
getting desperate."   
  
Right after she looked away from the window Ranma came back out of the house to see his   
mother thanking the movers and giving them a generous tip.   
  
"Well that's the last of it Ranma, lets go unpack."  
  
"Hai Okasan."  
  
"RANMA, speak English. We're not in Japan and it would be rude to not speak the   
native language."  
  
"Obkb Ranma speak too too good English, yes."   
  
Nodoka then glared at him.   
  
"Okay okay, I was just kidding. I'll speak English from now on."  
  
'Just wish everybody back home knew how much I was holding back, they'd probably have a   
fit if they knew how much I really know. I guess I won't have to act like a dumb jock anymore   
since I'm away from the panda.'  
  
Ranma takes a deep breath and looks towards the Digger's mansion before heading inside his   
new home.  
  
……………………………………  
  
Back to the Diggers……  
  
'God I can't wait to see him without a shirt if he can lift that thing by himself, I have to be in   
hybrid form to do it. I bet he has great abs, a tight little toosh, and a long....'  
(a/n: Gimme a break, I'm a guy, I don't know if girls really think like that.)  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Helloooo, Earth to Brittany, the Martians have eaten your brain."  
  
"Oh my god, you aren't going to believe what I just saw. We have this new neighbor who is   
super cute and there was this piano that the movers were having trouble with and he walked   
over and picked it up and moved it inside and I was like mmm beefy and"  
  
Brianna sweat drops while developing a staring at Brittany. "Brittany, you're babbling, quit   
it..... Ok, so he can pickup his keyboard, so what?"  
  
"Nuh uh, not keyboard. Piano. El GRANDE.... Uh Brianna.... wipe your mouth."  
  
"Ok, let me get this straight, he can pickup a grand piano." Brittany nods. "BY HIMSELF?!?!"  
  
Again Brittany nods. Brianna looks at Brittany and how she's dressed, then to herself.  
  
"I gotta go change."  
  
Brittany grabs her arm as she's about to dash out and pulls her back down.  
  
"Oh no you don't, I saw him first. He's mine. This is just what I need after catching Stripe   
cheating on me with that slut so I don't want you ruining it.   
If you go after him I SWEAR I will go cheetah on your arse so bad that you won't be able to   
get out of bed for a week."  
  
"o ok." 'Damn, he must really be something to get that kind of reaction.... Dammit dammit   
dammit.'  
  
……………………………………  
  
After unpacking everything Ranma decided to get a few katas in before dinner. Once he was in   
the backyard he realized that his new home had no dojo and he would have to practice   
outside.   
  
'Feh, a dojo is too limiting anyways.'  
  
After doing two basic katas as a warm up he released his aura and started doing advanced   
katas faster and faster. Pretty soon he was just a blur to normal human eyes.   
  
This brought the attention of three people. The first was Brittany,who was already watching   
from her window and was now just drooling up a storm. The second was Julia, who sensed a   
battle aura and grew curious due to the power of the aura. The third was Dr. Diggers, who felt   
the power of the aura and some unknown magic nearby.   
  
The first to come out was Julia. As the Arms Master she felt she had to protect her family from   
any threat, if it was indeed a threat. She followed the aura to the backyard where she finally   
caught sight of Ranma. She dropped her jaw as some of the things he did were a blur even to   
her.   
  
'Whoa, I haven't seen anyone this good on Earth before. I wonder who he is.'  
  
Luckily she wouldn't have to wait long as he had sensed her a long time ago and was just   
finishing up his kata.  
  
"Hello. I guess I'm your new neighbor, Julia Diggers."  
  
Ranma had been able to feel her since he got on the street so he knows that she is very   
powerful. While at first he was worried about being attacked, he realizes that she is not   
emitting a malicious aura, but one that he is more known for. Fun of the fight.  
  
"Ranma Talbain, sorry about this."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for. I see you're a fighter, what style do you use?"  
  
"It's mostly the Anything Goes style, but recently I've been making my own since adding   
Amazon Wu Shu, Musk, and Phoenix styles."  
  
"Amazon… You been to Jade?"  
  
"Nope, haven't been there yet. These are from China."  
  
"Oh, well how about a friendly spar then?"  
  
After a short internal debate of what his pop told him compared to personal experience with   
Amazons and what his mother has been pounding into his head 'literally grumble grumble' for   
the past week he realizes that she is quite powerful and will give him a pretty good spar.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask." Ranma said with a smirk.   
  
About this time Dr. Diggers finally tracked the magic and aura to the backyard where it looked   
like his wife was going to spar with the new neighbor kid. As he got in a good position to   
watch, Brittany came up beside him wanting to get a better view of this match.  
  
"Wow, I hope mom doesn't hurt him too much. Of course I'll have to nurse him back to health   
if he gets hurt."   
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about him, I'm sensing a very strong aura in this boy. I can sense   
that he has a good heart as well. There's something else, but I'm getting interference from   
something, so I can't figure out what it is."  
  
Brittany managed to look surprised and a little disappointed at the thought that someone may   
be able to match her mother and that she wouldn't be needed to nurse him back to health. Of   
course which thought got which reaction is hard to tell.  
  
(a/n: I suck at fight scenes, so you may want to skip this part…)  
**Begin Fight Scene**  
  
Back in Ranma's backyard the two combatants were staring at each other trying to find any   
weaknesses. Julia was in an offensive stance, while Ranma was in his trademark no stance   
stance. Julia finally gave up trying to find a weakness and cautiously attacked with a simple   
punch kick combo that was easily blocked even if it was faster than most humans can see.   
  
"Wow, look at him go! I didn't think anyone could keep up with mom at that speed. They're   
almost going faster than my cheetah speed."  
  
"Yes, that worries me a little. If he can beat Julia, what can stop him?"  
  
The two combatants broke apart at an unspoken signal.   
  
"This is more fun than I've had in a while. Well I guess it is time to up the ante." Julia said   
while launching a ki blast at Ranma  
(a/n: I don't know any of her attacks, anybody help me out here?)  
  
Ranma franticly dodged the blast while returning one of his own. "MOUKO TOUKABISHA"  
  
He then saw her easily dodge his trademark blast and return yet another blast at him.  
  
"Ok, try this one for size. Mouko Toukabisha revised: SEEKER BLAST."  
  
Julia dodged this one as well, but was surprised when it turned around and came back at her.   
While she kept dodging the blast, Ranma enveloped himself in the Umi-sen-ken and snuck up   
behind her. As he let go of the Umi-sen-ken, Brit called out.  
  
"MOM LOOK OUT!"  
  
Julia didn't sense him fast enough as he hit her sleep point and willed the ki blast that was   
chasing her to be reabsorbed into his body as he caught her before she hit the ground.   
  
**End Fight Scene**  
  
Ranma turned as he heard clapping from behind him.   
  
"Good show, and I thank you for not harming my wife."  
  
"Thanks, and no problem. I'm Ranma Talbain, your new neighbor."  
  
"Theodore Diggers the name, nice to meet you. The name sounds familiar, have you been to   
Georgia before?"  
  
"Can't say I have, and I only recently found out my real last name is Talbain before it was   
Saotome."  
  
At this Brittany cut in. "Wait, you mean THE Ranma Saotome, the best martial artist this side   
of Jade?!? Known to fight demons, dragons, and most recently killed a god! THAT RANMA   
SAOTOME?!?!?!"  
  
"One and only, but how did you know about that?"  
  
"My sister's boytoy has posters of your covering his wall, not to mention every issue of   
"Martial Artists Monthly." They have an entire section devoted to following you around. The   
articles are written by a N. Tendo."  
  
"Nabiki, it figures. Man am I glad I got away from them."  
  
It was finally too much for poor Brit to take as she proceeded to pass out and fall conveniently   
into the martial artist's free arm right next to her mother.  
  
"Haha, well it seems that you have mother and daughter in hand. Here let me take my wife,   
and if you could help me by bringing my daughter along it would be appreciated."  
  
As Dr. Diggers went into the house Ranma gently picked Brittany up with one arm beneath her   
knees and the other around her back. He had just started to move when she snuggled further   
into his embrace with a contented smile on her face.  
  
'HE'S SO MANLY!' Came from the Ranma cheering section inside the Talbain home.  
  
……………………………………  
  
In the Diggers' mansion…  
  
"You can set her down over there on the couch. " Dr. Diggers told Ranma as he set Julia in the   
chair next to it.  
  
He feels reluctant to set her down but proceeds to with the gentlest touch. As he's bringing his   
arms from underneath her, he gets his arm out from under her knees when she stirs and   
opens her eyes only to look directly into the deepest blue-gray pools she had ever seen. They   
both get lost in each other's gazes while only being able to think about the person right in   
front of them. Their breathing was starting to get deeper as their faces got closer and closer.   
Ranma could feel her breath on his lips when they were broken out of their trance by a cough.  
  
"Ah-hem. If you two are done, why don't we have some tea?" Dr. Diggers said with a slight   
glare and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. 'I can see from his aura that he has a good   
heart and won't hurt her if he can help it, but he better stay away from her all the same. I just   
wish I could figure out what is behind the interference in his aura.'  
  
"Su-sure." Ranma replied while scratching the base of his pigtail with his free hand and   
blushing almost as red as his favorite shirt as he followed with Brittany in tow.  
  
As Ranma and Brittany enter Dr. Diggers was about to put the kettle full of water on the stove   
when Ranma's curse and Murphy's Law came into effect. This being Dr. Diggers tripped and   
the kettle emptied its contents and ended up only getting Ranma wet.  
  
Brittany stared wide eyed as Ranma changes into Ranma-chan.  
  
"Aw man, I was hopin I could ease ya into this."  
  
Dr. Diggers saw the change and the distortion in Ranma's aura finally made sense.  
  
"Jusenkyo I presume?"  
  
"You know of Jusenkyo?"  
  
"Yes, we know all about Jusenkyo. Since it's obvious that you know of magic I can tell you   
this. I am an aura mage and I study magic in the world. I've been trying to get a reading on   
your aura but it is distorted due to the interference of the Jusenkyo magic."  
  
"One more thing to add to my list of problems… Stupid Jusenkyo."  
  
They finally look to see Brittany still gawking at Ranma, said gawkee then snapped his fingers   
in front of her face a few times.  
  
"Hellooooooo" He said to try and get her attention.  
  
"Damn he's hot as a girl too." She said dazedly while coming out of her stupor. She doesn't   
usually go for girls, but living with a rakhishi has desensitized her a little bit to that boundary   
since she already knows that even though the body may change, the person doesn't. As she   
focuses on the face of the person in front of her, she notices that it's a very red Ranma-chan.   
"I said that out loud didn't I?"  
  
Ranma nods his head in small motions while trying to calm his blush. Brittany on the other   
hand starts to get into a blush war while Dr. Diggers begins his glare at Ranma once again.   
  
'Guess I better find out more about this little punk.'  
  
"Well now why don't you tell us a little about yourself since we have to wait for the water to   
boil anyways?"  
  
Ranma agrees, thankful for the distraction, and proceeds to tell them an abbreviated version   
of his life, skipping over the Neko-ken and werewolf bits. About mid way the kettle whistled   
and he changed back to his male form and they had tea while he finished his story.  
  
By the end of it the two Diggers and the one that joined mid way after regaining   
consciousness were shocked that anyone would do that to their son and that the young man in   
front of them isn't a murderous psycho.  
  
'Wow, I can't believe he's been through all that and still has a good and gentle heart. Maybe   
he is good enough for my little Cheetah. He certainly needs someone to be there for him, just   
like Cheetah does right now.' Thought Theo.  
  
'IF I EVER SEE THAT BASTARD I WILL SHOW HIM WHAT AN ARMSMASTER OF JADE CAN DO.'   
Came from the newly revived Julia.  
  
'Oh my god, you poor thing. I'll make you feel all better from now on. And we will have to   
show that son of a bitch what it means to have someone go cheetah on ya.' Was the thought   
going through Cheetah's mind.   
  
Well it's getting dark now so I better go home. I'm sure my mom's got dinner ready by now.  
  
……………………………………  
  
It's a week later and the Diggers family has all started to like their new neighbors. Ranma and   
Britt getting closer and closer. They are now watching a movie while cuddling in front of the   
couch.  
  
"Ya know it's funny, back home I would be running away from something like this."  
  
"Oh, why is that?" inquired Brittany.   
  
"Before Nerima I had barely had any friends or contacts outside of the instructors I was   
learning from, and almost none of those were girls. So when I got to Nerima just after getting   
my curse, then getting engaged to a girl who would beat me just for looking at her funny I   
was kind of weary about girls in general." 'She took my curse pretty well, I wonder if I should   
tell her about everything.'  
  
"Well, I'm glad you got over it cause you are just too comfy." She said as she snuggled closer   
into his embrace. 'I wonder if I should tell him.'  
  
Author's notes…..  
**new notes  
  
Sorry I took so long. Part of it was writer's block, the rest was due to the fact that this is my   
last quarter of college. So we've got this major project that's supposed to use everything   
we've learned so far. Unfortunately this takes up most of the time I have outside of work and   
school. But it'll only be slow till June. That's when I graduate. After that I hope to be able to   
update on a regular basis.   
  
Thanks for the reviews and tips.  
  
I'd especially like to thank dogbertcarroll for his insight into the characters. If yall remember   
my first post of this story you've probably noticed the changes in it. Most of the changes was   
due to the insights from this person's review.   
  
I'm also trying to add more substance to the fic now. Which I hope you all noticed. I'm still a   
newbie to this, so it may take a while before I can write a well rounded fic, but I am working   
on it.   
  
** old notes  
  
Ok, it was pointed out that Brit couldn't control her change until after she met   
Stripe, so how about this? She met the guy, but they had a falling out. I   
already admitted that I haven't been able to find "Gold Diggers" here yet,   
so any help is appreciated. On that note, can Brit cook?  
  
I'm told that things are going by too fast, my bad. As I've said before, this is   
my first time writing, so I have things to work out. I may redo a few scenes   
in my first chapter after I get better at it. Besides, that was the   
prologue, I like prologues that are shorter than normal chapters and are a   
little vague. Then elaborate in the chapters. I admit he was a little too   
trusting about the potion and the changing, so that will probably change.   
But other stuff, like that week to get to America, will probably come out in flashbacks   
. I should have explained the way I write. Just like at work, I   
can't plan things. If I get an idea in my head I just go with it. So that's   
how my story is written. I do go back and rework a few things afterwards,   
but there are no notes or an outline. So even I can't tell you what is going   
to happen next chapter. About the only thing I have planned for this story   
is that Ranma and Brit get together, and then find out the truth about each   
other.... oh what can happen... hehe.  
  
  
Oh yeah, as for Ranma's emotion about Genma not being his pop. I was   
thinking, well if that arse did that to me, I'd be happy if I found out he   
wasn't my dad.   
  
Yes I used the Talbain name from Darkstalkers, but that is the only thing I will   
be using from it.  
  
  
Oh, and I don't own Darkstalkers, so don't hurt me. I'm poor enough as it   
is.   
  
This story came to me from reading "The Beast Within." I thought, kewl, a   
werewolf Ranma. Haven't seen that before. Kinda like the werecheetahs.....   
hmmmm....  
  
Rudy 4/23/2004 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Originial: 4-23-04  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. I don't have any money.   
  
Interlycanthropy  
Ch. 3 Oops  
  
A month has past since Ranma moved to Atlanta, and both families have warmed up   
to each other and become good friends, Ranma and Brit being the closest. They   
now do nearly everything together and are usually only separate from each other   
at night. They both want to tell each other about their lycanthropy but don't   
know how the other will react.  
  
**Backyard of Talbain's Mansion**  
  
Ranma and Brittany are currently cuddled together on a lounge chair by the pool   
waiting for Dr. Diggers to finish grilling the ribs, steak, hamburgers, and tuna   
(yes grilled tuna) in the Digger's backyard. Both thinking about the secrets   
they keep and how much they want to let them out.  
  
'I've known Cheetah only a short while, but already I care for her more than any   
of the girls back home. I wonder, is this what it feels like to be in love? I   
think I should tell her.'  
  
Meanwhile Brit was thinking along the same line of thought.  
  
'Wow, I never thought I'd feel this way after that asshole Strype, but surely   
enough, I feel myself falling in love with him. I should tell him my secret.'  
  
"Hey Cheetah/Ranma?" they both started at the same time.  
  
"um, you first." Now in stereo.  
  
*snicker**giggle*  
  
She then reaches up and quickly kisses him on the lips and then puts her finger   
on his lips.  
  
"You first."  
  
As she takes her finger off his lips he stands up from the lounge chair and   
walks forward, putting him directly in front of the descending sun and making it   
so that Brit can only see a silhouette of him.  
  
"Cheetah, there's something I feel I should tell you. Something I only found out   
recently. I just hope you won't hate me when I'm done."  
  
"It's ok Ranma, I'm sure it can't be that bad."  
  
'Ok deep breath'"Brittany, you see…. I'm a….. a"  
  
Ranma's bad luck decided that now would be a great time to have the elixir he   
took a month ago finally finish unsealing his abilities and he then shifted to   
his hybrid state unknowingly.  
  
'Hey, he's a lycan too… wait a minute, no cats have tails like that….   
Only….OHNO'  
"WEREWOLF!!!"  
  
With that Brit switched into her hybrid state and started snarling.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU BASTARD, to think I was falling in love with   
you!"  
  
As her eyes started to tear up she took the initiative and started to charge at   
her former love interest.  
  
'What the' Looks down at himself. 'Oh shit, what a time for the potion to work.   
Hey she's shifting too, but she looks more like a …..'  
"ca-ca-ca-ca-ca CAAAAAAAAAAAAT"  
  
As Brit started charging him, Ranma found himself backing up against the wall   
trying to get away from the humongous monstrous feline charging him. As he   
started to feel consciousness begin to recede into the back of his mind he heard   
his savings grace.  
  
"STOP THIS INSTANT!!"  
  
Brittany looked over to see another female werecheetah with a katana running   
towards her. As this new werecheetah takes in the situation she realizes what is   
going on and yells out.  
  
"CHANGE BACK QUICKLY!!"  
  
"But there is a killer werewolf here." Replied a hysterical Brittany  
  
"Trust me on this he means you no harm." The new werecheetah states as she   
shifts back to her human form of  
  
"NODOKA!!!"  
  
"Yes, now change back quickly, my son's sanity depends on it!"  
  
With that Brit changes back to her human form while Nodoka goes to check up on   
Ranma.  
  
"Meooooow  
  
Nodoka then backs up as he finally comes out from the shadows of the wall and   
Brittany finally gets a good look at him as the rest of the Diggers come running   
to see what's going on.  
  
"EVERYONE STAY BACK!!"  
  
What they see is a highly muscled being with the tail, stomach, chest, and arms   
of a werewolf, but the fur, legs, hands, eyes, and ears of a werecheetah. Since   
the werecheetahs have stronger legs, that means that he looks like one big wall   
of muscle in a dotted package.  
  
"Ranma is not currently in control, he thinks just like a normal housecat. If he   
sees you as a threat, he will attack you. His speed is multiplied as well as his   
strength, and he could slice through steel plates before he changed."  
  
Ranma is currently on all fours looking around curiously and sniffing the air.   
His attention becomes riveted to one particular scent and suddenly snaps his   
attention to Brittany.   
  
"mraaaaaw" Ranma said joyously as he started bounding towards Brit.  
  
Brittany and the rest of the Diggers were afraid for Brit's life after hearing   
the explanation from Nodoka. Only two people recognized the tone of the meow and   
were at ease with a knowing smile upon their faces, this being Nodoka and   
surprisingly enough, Julia.   
  
As Ranma closed the distance in the blink of an eye and leapt towards our   
favorite werecheetah, she screamed and crossed her arms in front of her face as   
she waited to be torn limb from limb.   
  
As she slowly opened her squinted eyes wider, she came to realize that she was   
in one piece, with something in her lap. As she looked down, she came across an   
extremely large werecreature that was lightly pressing on her thigh repeatedly   
with his hands. As if he could feel her gaze upon him, he looked right up into   
her eyes. She was amazed to see the feral look in his eyes that seemed to be   
loving at the same time.  
  
As she was staring into his eyes, he closed the gap between their faces and   
kissed her on the lips before putting his head back down and falling asleep.  
  
No one dared move from their spots until the pigtailed werebeast woke up and   
realized where he was. As he got up apologizing, he looked down at his hands   
which were covered in fur.  
  
"Ranma, I need you to change back. Close your eyes. Now I want to picture three   
buttons, right now one button is lit. It should be the middle one. These control   
your transformation. I want you to mentally push the bottom button. This will   
help you to change back to your human form."  
  
As she tells him this he then changes back to his human form.  
  
"Well, I think we have some explaining to do… Both ways it seems."  
  
After saying this Nodoka then looks at Brittany and the others and motions them   
to the Digger's back yard.  
  
"And I believe you better get the food before it burns Theo."  
  
As Theo gets the food and sets it at the picnic table, the rest of the group   
sits down at the table. As they all sit down, Nodoka looks Ranma in the eyes and   
a look of resolution come about on her face.  
  
"Ranma, I wasn't telling you everything when I told you of your heritage."  
  
She then looks at each of the Diggers family in turn, and then to the table.  
  
"As I'm sure you have guessed, I am a werecheetah. Before the great massacre I   
was married to one of the werewolves that were living with our group. Together   
we had a child, this being Ranma here. There had never been a child between two   
lycan groups before, so we weren't sure what he would be."  
  
She pauses for a moment and closes her eyes.  
  
"As you saw, he is half and half. The fast strong legs of a werecheetah, with   
the powerful upper body of a werewolf. When the slaughter happened I thought we   
were the only werecheetahs to survive. And we went into hiding."  
  
"Momma, why haven't you changed before now."  
  
"I think you know dear, we can't have you scared of your mother now can we?"  
  
Hearing this, Theo speaks up, "About that, why is he scared of your hybrid   
forms?"  
  
"You see Dr. Diggers, you've heard of the training trip that bastard took my   
child on?"  
  
At everyone's nod she continued.  
  
"What I'm sure my son didn't tell you is that he taught my son part of the Neko-  
ken."  
  
*Grrrr* Everyone turns to Julia who now has her eyes narrowed.   
  
"That son of a bitch, I suspected when he meowed, but I hoped it wasn't." She   
growled  
  
"Mom, you've heard of this technique?" asked Brittany.  
  
"Yes, it's outlawed on Jade due to the inhumanity of it. To start with a pit is   
dug and filled with cats who are starved for no less than a week. When they   
begin to be feral and start attacking each other, a child of no more than 10 is   
bound by ropes, and smeared with fish paste and tossed in till he becomes feral   
like the cats. Less than ten percent survive this part, and of those that do,   
all but 1 percent become berserkers. The last one percent are lucky as they are   
able to return to their normal state after sleeping it off."  
  
"WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!?" was heard from more than one person at the table.  
  
"It was created by people who were jealous of the lycanthropes and wanted to   
become like them. When was this done to you Ranma?"  
  
"When I was 6."  
  
"SIX!!!" This time it came from everyone at the table except Ranma.  
  
'That bastard is a dead man when I see him next.' Was the thought going through   
nearly everyone at the table.  
  
After everyone calmed down a little and the food was nearly gone, Nodoka finally   
spoke again.  
  
"Yes, I was hoping to find a way of fixing this before he learned of my heritage   
and that he is have werecheetah. But so far I haven't found anything." She said   
with a resigned tone.  
  
"Recently a way has been found to take control of the Neko-ken."  
  
At that, everyone turned to Julia once again.  
  
"The subject must be taken to the height of pleasure by a lycanthrope while in   
hybrid state over and over for two days, only stopping for bathroom and food,   
with a healthy supply of water on hand."   
  
After hearing that, Ranma turned white and dropped the burger he was taking a   
bite of and had his mouth open in shock.  
  
"Ranma, chew and swallow, we don't like seefood."  
  
Meanwhile Brit was in deep thought but was not out of it enough to miss Brianna   
starting to raise her hand.  
  
"Don't even think about it missy! You are not going to have an eight hour work   
out session with the man that I love!"  
  
Suddenly you could hear crickets nearby.  
  
"Um, I said that out loud didn't I?" the table was then treated to seeing just   
how red a werecheetah in human form could get.  
  
Ranma on the other hand had an expression of absolute shock on his face.  
  
"You l-love me?"  
  
"y-yes"  
  
'MY SON IS SO MANLY'  
  
At this Ranma smiled and put his hand over hers.  
  
"Good, because think I love you too."  
  
Brit lost her blush as tears started to form in her eyes and she threw herself   
onto Ranma and knocked him to the ground in a bone crushing hug while crying   
into his chest.  
  
"Cheetah, why are you crying?" came from a confused Ranma  
  
"I-I-I'm just so happy." She said between sobs.  
  
'I'll never understand women.' Came from an aura mage and a pigtailed martial   
artist werecheetahwolf.  
  
As the two lovebirds revere in their newly confessed love for each other, their   
mothers had a little chat on the side.  
  
"So that's really how you cure the Neko-ken?" asked Nodoka.  
  
"Yes it is. And if we're lucky you know what else it could mean?'  
  
"GRANDBABIES" they both whisper/yelled to each other.  
  
For some unknown reason Ranma just got the mother of all chills down his back.  
  
**Author's Notes**  
  
Hey all, sorry it took so long getting this out. I'm in my last quarter of   
school and don't have much free time. I did the revisions of the previous   
chapters a while back, but ffnet never let yall know. I guess it only tells when   
new chapters are added, not replaced.   
  
Changed name to ShadoDragon cause I didn't like havin to use a zero to get the   
name GhostDragon.  
  
I know the previous scene could've been better, but remember, I'm new to this   
writing stuff. I'm still learning how to be descriptive in detail. I also have   
the problem of not knowing when to use different emotions. To explain that one   
you'd have to look into my childhood, so don't ask.   
  
Neways, I hope yall like the new chappie. Hopefully the next one won't take so   
long. 


	4. Doh!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Gold Diggers. I'm poor. Don't sue me.

This is really annoying when it doesn't let me do my asterisk space holders....  
  
INTERLYCANTHROPY  
  
Ch. 4

* * *


	5. Places of the Heart

Original 8/22/04

I n t e r l y c a n t h r o p y

Chapter 5 - Places of the Heart

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Jade?" asked Ranma.

"That's right you've never been! We can go and have an adventure and meet all my friends Ranma!!" replied his mate.

And so they all packed to take a vacation to the Jade Realm. This was easy for Ranma of course since he's used to living out of a backpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that day

"And this is Onoli, Tirga, Raphiel, Thropan, Sheila and her bro Gar. They're members of the Edge Guard. Guys, this is Ranma." Brittany said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Yo"

"Hey ya"

"Hey there"

"Touch my sister and you're dead."

As everyone heard this they all looked towards Gar with eyes wide open except Sheila who had her eyes narrowed.

"Dammit Gar don't make me kapowie you."

"Ummmm, actually I'm dating Cheetah here."

When she heard that Sheila got misty eyed.

"Dammit, why are all the good ones taken?!?"

"Don't worry I'm here for ya babe." Tirga said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind with his hands on her breasts.

"Tirga.... Sweetie"

"Yes?"

"KAPOWIE"

Now leaving is flight Air Kapowie heading for lower Jaden orbit, destination: unknown.

The Diggers and Talbains are sporting sweatdrops all round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you are planning on just exploring around a little bit with Ranma while the rest of your family has a little vacation here in the Retreat?" asked Onoli

"We know Cheetah can take care of herself, but what about pretty boy here?" Gar said condescendingly towards Ranma.

Sheila whispered to Raphiel, "Guess he's still got a crush on Cheetah."

"Is that a challenge?" three guesses who that was.

"Maybe it is little man."

"Little man? Ok, I'm not even gonna go hybrid to kick your arse." He replied while cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on punk!"

While Gar and Ranma headed towards the training room the others of the Edge Guard looked towards the Earth residents for an explanation of the hybrid comment.

"Come we'll explain while we watch." Said Nodoka.

They headed to the viewing area around the training room which was a raised area around the "pit" as they affectionately called the room. This training room was meant specifically for sparing. It was large and round in shape, with dirt covering the floor and magic reinforced walls to keep attacks from getting out of the building.

While the Terrans were explaining Ranma's origins Gar is getting his butt kicked all around the training room. Julia just finished telling how she was beaten by Ranma before they knew about his background when he first became their neighbors when they were interrupted by a sound from the training room.

CRUNCH "AAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Oopsy."

Sigh "Looks like Ranma went overboard." Nodoka sweatdropped.

"I'll take bro to the infirmary to get a splint till that heals."

(I know they heal fast, but I figure it will be a few hours at least.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, you can go, but since you aren't native here I want you to take Sheila as your guide."

"No problem. It's always great to have a good friend along."

Right after she said that, Tirga sidled up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't I join you and we leave that punk behind, we'll have a threesome."

He then heard KAPOWIE in stereo right before he went flying into the sky.

Whistle

"Good distance" Ranma said in appreciation.

And so Ranma, Brittany, and Sheila packed their things they needed for the trip and said their goodbyes. Well, Sheila packed, the other two helped her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first Brittany just wanted to have this as time with Ranma all to herself, but with Sheila there and Ranma's insistence turned it into a training trip. First stop was her mother's old trainer, Master Leep.

On the way to Leep's training area known as 'Leep's Point' in the Dim Crag Mountains, the group gets to know each other better.

Of course Brittany already knows both of them well so just updates Sheila on what she's been doing recently. Sheila never did hear about how she caught Strype cheating on her.

Sheila told them of growing up with Gar looking after her when her parents died. About being treated like a child all her life because of her birth defect. Then training and joining the Edge Guard to get a little respect.

Ranma told Sheila about his life training on the road with only what he thought was his father. Of course this entailed the Neko-ken, stupid training techniques, Jusenkyo, the Amazons, Nerima, the fiancés, the rivals, the Akane Kidnapping Capers, Herb and the Musk, Ryugenzowa, Prince Tomah, the Umi and Yama Senken, all the failed cures, the supposed seppuku pledge, Saffron and the Phoenix, and finally finding out about his heritage and moving to America.

Needless to say Sheila was a little shocked. When she finally recovered a little she asked to see his hybrid form. As he shifted into his form he forgot that he didn't have his baggy clothing on, so when he became a wall of muscle his clothing shredded up enough to only cover his twig n berries. Even though they were covered it was still a really tight fit that left nothing to the imagination. Sheila, who had never seen a hybrid of two werecreatures was quite surprised to see a mix of werecheetah and werewolf. Through all this, the worse part for Ranma though was the fact that the piece covering his "Captain Winky and his Happy Sack of Treasures" was a tight fit, a little too tight. He quickly changed back to human for before doubling over and falling to the ground with his hands between his legs.

Brittany and Sheila were immediately by his side making sure he was ok. After most of the pain went away they helped him get up, of course their helping had nothing to do with rubbing all over his bare chest and stomach...

Ranma just blinked as he swears one of them just pinched his arse.

After he got changed into his baggy clothes, the three started up their trek once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been traveling for a few weeks without passing by any rivers or lakes so the only water they've had contact with was their drinking water. Needless to say there were getting a bit ripe. Lucky for the three malodorous travelers, Ranma had good senses.

"Come on it's this way!" he yelled back as he ran towards where he felt a dampness coming from. "It feels wet, and a little warm. Oh sweet mother can it be?!"

Being a water magnet made Ranma very good at sensing water. He just had to put up a show for the idiot back in Nerima.

As he came through the clearing his legs suddenly started shaking before he fell to his knees with an expression of pure bliss on his face. The girls came out right behind him and slowly came up behind him.

"It's... it's" began Sheila.

"Beautiful" finished Brittany.

In front of the trio was a small grouping of hot springs, each one has a bit of steam coming from them. As they said this Ranma was already on his way down with pieces of clothing trailing behind him. He was already scrubbing by the time they noticed that he wasn't in front of them anymore and were on their way down to join him. Unfortunately for the two female werecats he was already done scrubbing and was soaking in the spring before they got down there.

The girls were also a little disappointed that he had his eyes closed so they weren't able to tease him. He may be getting used to Brittany's body, but he was still a little girl shy, and Sheila was a girl.

Silence reigned supreme while they relaxed in the hot springs. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Ranma was so content and relaxed that he never opened his eyes or realized he was in the hot springs with two female werecats, all naked.

As they were relaxing Brittany got close enough to Ranma to take his hand. When he felt something take his hand he looked in that direction and saw Brittany. Seeing the contented smile on her face brought a smile to his as well. They were so comfortable with eachother that they failed to notice the look of longing on their friend's face.

It wasn't until Sheila got out and dried off that they noticed her. Ranma never did see her face as she was facing the other direction and Ranma looked away with a blush as soon as he recognized what he was seeing. Brittany on the other hand did when Sheila took a quick look back before wrapping her towel around herself and walking out of the clearing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She went a little ways out of the clearing and sat on the trunk of a fallen tree.

'What was I thinking, he has Brittany. I could never take away my best friend's boyfriend.' Sheila thought as tears made their way down her face.

She thought of how everyone back at the retreat treats her like a child because of her size and the only one to look at her sexually was a playboy who cheated on her more times than she could count. With each minute that passed she was crying harder and harder till she was full out sobbing with her head in her hands.

She flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she felt a set of arms encircle her as she cried.

"What's wrong honey?" inquired a concerned Brittany.

"No-nothing."

"Like hell it's nothin, I haven't seen you cry like this since the first time you caught Tirga cheating on you." Brittany winced as Sheila started crying harder on her shoulder.

"I hic 'm never gonna fi hic nd someoooo hic ooone!" she got out between sobs. "Nobody wants a defective werecat like me, even Tirga only wanted me cause I was someone he hadn't had yet. I thought I loved him and he cheated on me.... 20 times!!!! I'm gonna die alone and a virgiiiiiiiiiiiin." She wailed out.

(I couldn't put all the hics in there and still have it readable so you just have to imagine she still having her sob/hiccup fest while speaking.)

Sigh 'I don't really wanna share him, but she needs to feel loved right now.'

Brittany then looked at Ranma, who had stayed a few steps away with a look of concern on his face, and motioned to Sheila with her eyes and a small dip of her head. The quirk of an eyebrow from Ranma almost set her off giggling, but that would be bad form to giggle while consoling one of your best friends who is crying on your shoulder.

She motioned again and he came up behind Sheila to give her a hug from behind turning it into a group hug.

Sheila felt Ranma embrace her from behind and she was soon encased by her two friends, both molding to her to increase the intimacy and feeling of caring of the embrace, Brittany then kissed Sheila on the forehead, then the cheek, and then on the lips. Sheila was so shocked her mind went blank and she quit sobbing as hard. She got another shock when she suddenly felt a tongue beckoning to be let in passed her teeth. Even though her mind wasn't processing very fast right now her body knew what to do as she opened her mouth and returned the kiss.

Ranma was just a wee bit shocked to see his girlfriend making out with his month long friend while in his arms. Although he is a guy so he had the natural reaction. Brittany stopped the kiss just before Sheila let out a gasp as she felt what she correctly assumed was Ranma's purple headed yogurt thrower poke her in the bum. Brittany then kissed Ranma briefly before motioning once again to Sheila. As understanding dawned on him, he gave a look of 'are you sure' to her at which she gave a nod.

Sheila was once again thrown for a loop as Ranma then started to kiss her as well. While he was doing this Brittany was pecking down here neck and removing her towel.

That night Sheila found out just how much her friend loved her; and that Ranma has an extremely caring heart, which he allowed her a part in. She would never feel lonely again, not as long as these two were alive.

a/n:

Hey all, sorry about the long wait. I may have found an idea that will keep me writing for a while. It is something that I can easily put out in one chappie, but I'm gonna try and stretch it to a few. Hell, I may be able to get around 10 just from this one idea if I play it right.

So how was my writing I've been working on incorporating the ideas from yall. Like that past tense thing. I didn't even notice that writing style in my readings and am now trying to do that too.

I am a 'modern hermit' as I have AIM and Yahoo Messenger, but haven't used them in 6 months. I check my email about once a month... if I remember. For instance, I gave Xerxes permission to do a remake of this but got a mailer-daemon back, didn't notice till a few weeks later. Haven't tried since.... Btw xerxes, you can redo this, I told ya in a few reviews to your story, but didn't see anything come out of ya yet. I will continue as well. but you know me, I will probably take forever to update. So feel free. We'll see what ya do when I bring out my new idea. I think you'll like it when I finally get to the last part of it. Give you a hint, part of it comes from Naruto. ï 


End file.
